


Show Them Love

by dodosindamnation



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Summary: Patton finally managed to get Virgil to sleep. When someone threatens this, Patton needs to defend the slumber of his dark, strange son. He initiates Plan: Acceptance.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 56





	Show Them Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so i wrote this... forever ago, posted it on tumblr, and then made an AO3, and now i'm cross-posting all of my tumblr fics onto here and... that requires rereading them. lmao, not a fan of that, but anyways, have a semi-fluffy possible-moceit drabble.

Patton sat on the sofa, messing with Virgil’s hair as he slept with his head resting on Patton’s lap.

Patton had worked hard to send Virge to sleep. The anxious side had been having a hard time, and hadn’t slept in days. Patton was extremely proud of the both of them, and didn’t want anything to disturb his son’s sleep, which was why he refused to carry him up the stairs.

However, after a while, there were footsteps behind them, but Patton didn’t look round to see who it was. He couldn’t twist far enough without having to move Virgil.

“Hey, kiddo?” he whispered softly. “Could you try to keep your voice down, if you’re going to speak? Virge is sleeping, and he’s had a bit of trouble with it lately. I don’t want him waking up.”

“You know who came in,” a voice replied.

Patton frowned. “No I don’t. But whoever you are, that doesn’t mean you get to be loud. Come on, please.”

“But… you didn’t call me kiddo.”

“Yeah, I did. Now, kiddo, please keep it down.”

The voice laughed. “Oh yes, of course!” he stated loudly.

Patton tried not to stiffen up as he felt a bit of anger bubble. Virgil stirred, and Patton realised his fingers had stilled. He carried on sifting through Virgil’s hair, and the side relaxed again.

Patton let out a soft sigh. “Look, please just get whatever you need and leave, okay? No offence, or anything. It’s just, he’s sleeping, and you’re being kinda mean right now, and we nearly woke him up just, so… please?”

The Side walked around and sat on the sofa opposite Patton. Patton recognised the snake scales and the yellow eye.

“Hi, Deceit. Look, please go back to bed. He’s sleeping, and I haven’t managed to make him do this in days.”

“We?” Deceit asked.

Patton frowned. “What?” he whispered.

“It’s not like you said we, as in both of us almost woke him up.”

Patton took a second before he worked out what Deceit was talking about. It was like the Opposite Game. The realisation didn’t move the Dad-frown, though. “Yes, we! You were talking too!”

Deceit frowned at him. “You-“ he began in his normal voice. Virgil stirred again, and Patton glared at the other awake side. He lowered his voice to a murmur somehow even softer than Patton’s. “You’re being mean.”

Patton frowned deeper. “I’m about to be. He’s sleeping!”

“No, but… you’re telling me to leave.”

“Look, Deceit. I think I am. If we wake him, I will not be pleased with either of us.”

“You wouldn’t instantly blame me?”

Patton’s face softened into an understanding smile. “Of course not. Kiddo, we’re both talking. I’m even louder than you at the moment. In fact, I kinda admire your whispering skills.”

Deceit froze. “You’re being honest.”

Patton’s smile widened. “You sense lies, don’t you? So why don’t you tell me: am I lying?”

Deceit shook his head. “No…”

“Exactly. Look, I don’t believe that there is such a thing as a villain, not in Thomas’ mind. He’s too good of a person. Sure, you lie. And I don’t like lying. Clearly, I’m sitting up.” He paused to see if Deceit would react to the joke. When he didn’t, Patton continued, not letting it get him down. “But… you’re Deceit. You can’t help that. You’re trying to protect Thomas, just like the rest of us. You just have a different way of doing it, like we all do. I’m not going to be mean for you for that.”

“You didn’t call me kiddo.”

“Yeah. If you can get in here, you’re my kiddo. It’s a rule.”

Deceit searched his face for a sign of a prank, looking for the punch line. But, none came.

“You’re right. I wanna protect Thomas. I care about him. I want to help him. I love all of you.”

Patton smiled. “Maybe you think that. But I know you’re wrong.”

Deceit sneered. “How?”

“You’re whispering.”

Deceit’s face went blank when he realised that Patton was right.

“Whatever,” he snapped, now in his normal voice. Patton couldn’t bring himself to be angry as the side left, though. He couldn’t help but smile at the satisfaction he felt when he saw how confused Deceit was.

This was the first step. The first step to helping anyone feel accepted. Show them love.

Patton smiled at Virgil and played with his hair some more.

Show them love.


End file.
